tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Moe
"Hoppin!" -Moe Moe (モエ) is a member of When the Grandiose Yatsugatake Range to the East, the Lake Suwa's Waters Shine Clear, and On its Shores, We Perform the Steps of a New Dawn debut in episode 23 Profile "A couple of dancers Haneru and the others meet on their expedition, they're obsess with their "colors" or to say they would "dye the world in their own colors". They has fairly good moves and sometimes would draw some characters on the ground if possible."- Tribe Cool Crew's official page (note: the description is used for both Lui and Moe) Appearance Moe has orange hair, usually shown in a heart-shaped bun behind her head with 2 small strokes sticking out at the end, her bangs is curvy swept to the left. She usually wears a hair band. Moe has sharp purple eyes and usually wears purple eyeshadow with pink lipstick. She wears a long pink sleeveless coat over a black crop top and white gymnastic pants with blue pattern and dark red sneakers. She has gold a belly piercing. Moe is also shown at work, there, she doesn't wear her usual long pink coat but instead a black trimmed dark red haori with the shop's dango logo on its back. When she took up Crowd High, her coat became dark red and her pants bacame gray with red pattern, her hairband is also turned into red and black instead of blue and white. Personality Moe is a bubbly and friendly person, sometimes even bold when she told Kumo and Mizuki to say that they're inferior when they lost the dance battle with Lui and Moe in episode 30, even though it was a joke. She seems to be more sociable than Lui but is also very serious about their dream of becoming big and famous through dancing, as well as surpassing Jey and become the icon of dancing. She's also very obsess with colors and has a very strong inviduality. Relationships Lui She's always with Lui since they're from the same team and took up Crowd High together. They both have passion in becoming famous and rich. Tobitatsu Haneru She first met Haneru in episode 23 when they had to come and rescue him and Kanon from some local bullies. Later she tried to persuade Haneru into Crowd High saying he won't know if he like or hate it if he doesn't try. Otosaki Kanon He met Kanon along with Haneru. Sakagami Kumonosuke She had a dance battle with Kumo, they seems to be both arrogant but after the battle, they gain respect towards one another over dancing. Mashiro Mizuki She consider Mizuki her rival when battling with Kumo and Mizuki. Gallagher Gallagher is the person who taught her and Lui Crowd High after they lost Dance Road round 3 and the one who gave them orders and missions to make Crowd High even more and more popular, even making the world turns againts Jey. Trivia She and Lui seems to be the leader of some local gang. She usually adds "hoppin" into her sentences as her way of making her character.Category:Characters Category:Dancers Category:LuiMoe